AMR devices must be able to communicate in various unfriendly environments. For example, AMR devices for water meters must be able to communicate in the RF unfriendly environment of the iron water pit. Typically, this is accomplished by placing an antenna on top of the water pit lid, with the connection to the meter going through a hole in the lid. This allows a large antenna area, but the antenna often protrudes dangerously high above the lid, and requires a field-installed connection between the antenna and the water meter.
Another typical installation has the antenna protruding through a hole in the pit lid. This has the advantages of a low profile above the lid, and the connection from the antenna to the water meter can be made at the factory. The main drawback is that the entire antenna must be small enough to fit through a small hole in the lid, and cannot have much elevation above the lid.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome such deficiencies.